


I don't want you to leave me.

by pippipippi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ah sorry i really love them both and want them to feel good!!, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippipippi/pseuds/pippipippi
Summary: After Yone rejecting Thresh's proposal, he decides to kidnap him to make him say his real feelings (and also fuck him).
Relationships: Thresh/Yone, Thresh/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	I don't want you to leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first fanfic ever lol Hope you like it, i'm very invested in this ship. I'd recommend you to read this while in youtube -> search bar -> Spirit Blossom Thresh song (1 Hour Loop) as background music.  
> Enjoy!! <3

Its been a few days since he was locked and tied in one of Thresh’s temple rooms. How did he finished up there…? Ah, yes, they both meet on the woods one night, they started meeting as enemies but after some long talks they felt connected to each other, so they had to keep meeting at night at that same spot. And it was Yone’s favourite moment of the day. But he had other business too that couldn’t leave behind, and then when Thresh asked him to be with him, together, he had to say no… It’s not like if he didn’t want to nonetheless because almost every night he felt like he needed more of Thresh, more of him he couldn’t actually reach. So Thresh suggested going to his temple to have some tea together and he fell into his trap and he got kidnapped by the man he could only think about.

\- Thresh!! HEY THRESH!! What are you doing, what kind of joke is this??

\- I’m very afraid Yone… I cannot let you go…

He had his hands tied, was kneeled on the floor and he also had covered his eyes. He was angry but he couldn’t show Thresh his disappointment neither, what was happening with him, he really felt so attached to him almost unreal. Thresh offered him some food he barely touched, he provided him a bathroom too and had a bed to sleep at night but always under his captor’s gaze. From time to time Thresh asked him again to stay beside him and he always had to say no. What would his allies think of him if they found he started to join the enemy side?  
The sound of an opening door brought him to reality.

\- Evening, Yone, I brought you some flowers from the woods, though you might miss them.

He felt how carefully Thresh placed his hands behind his head to took off the blindfolder. He stared at Thresh, who was wearing his usual clothes but had taken off the obi.

\- Please Yone, I beg you to eat something today since it’s been a while since you fully ate.

Yone didn’t answered. He left his gaze from him and stared directly at the floor.

\- Thresh I need to go. I really like your company but not… not like this.

Thresh reached Yone’s face and touched his cheeks with his thumb. He really was beautiful, he needed all of Yone to himself, his desires were burning inside of him. He knew Yone was a powerful warrior, but looking at him all to his mercy was another thing…

\- Is that so? – Thresh asked while picking a small purple fruit and pushed it to Yone’s lips for him to eat it – and, how would you prefer my company?

Yone stared quickly again at him, his cheeks all red for the sudden and direct question. He had the small fruit pushed against his lips, so he slowly opened them to taste it. It was sweet flavoured with a bit of bitterness. Thresh looked pleased so he took another one and pressed it again. But Yone turned his head this time. Thresh stared at him he really did want to make a step beyond their boundaries, his entire body was burning, he needed more of Yone he couldn’t barely think of anything else. The flowers he took earlier were usually used as an aphrodisiac and he could tell.

\- So do you prefer to be fed in other ways? – Thresh said as he bends to be in the same level as Yone, who was still with his face turned. Thresh took the small fruit with his mouth and then took Yone’s face to make him look right at him.

Yone’s eyes widened as he saw Thresh leaning in and pressing the fruit against his lips. He felt terribly nervous, his heart was racing with fury all he could do was look at Thresh lips and think about how much he wanted to kiss him. Yone opened his mouth to take the offered fruit and felt the softness in Thresh lips as he closed his eyes. They both moved their lips apart slowly. Thresh kept his gaze upon Yone the whole time, he didn’t want to miss any of his beloved expressions. Yone’s pulse was racing and beating so much he felt like floating. He ate the fruit and he knew his face was all flustered, Thresh’s hand still holding his face and he could feel him staring all of him. Yone couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted to kiss all of Thresh and then he moved forward to kiss him again. Their lips pressed against each other felt so hot and the way Thresh leaded their kiss in a slow way made Yone ravish for more. A soft moan escaped from his mouth as he felt a growing pain in his lower body desiring more of Thresh.

Listening to Yone made Thresh feel the urge to touch him and be touched by him, he slightly undressed Yone’s chest and slipped one finger into one of Yone’s nipples making him let out another soft moan and leaving his mouth half open. Given this opportunity Thresh gave Yone another kiss, this time dipping his tongue into Yone’s and entwining them. Thresh kept giving slow wet kissed to Yone while also playing with his nipples. Yone couldn’t help but groan and moan to every single touch he received, this is what he was hoping for, so it made every sense of his body stay alert. He could feel the blood filling his cock and his whole body getting hotter. His hands were tied and then he couldn’t touch Thresh as he wanted but that also made the whole situation more promising.  
Thresh incorporated and looked down to Yone. God… his eyes were asking for more… he also noticed the big bump in his crotch and all the feeling in his body started to burn.

\- Tell me dear Yone, what would you like me to do?

\- I… what I want is… - he felt extremely shy to tell him directly, so he moved forward his head to stay just in front of Thresh’s crotch.

This took Thresh by surprise but he barely moved. Once Yone felt his lovers dick he started to press soft kisses and licking it even if Thresh was still dressed. He wanted to suck him so bad. Thresh’s breath started to rise as he felt how wet Yone was leaving him his crotch. “Fuck, Yone…” he groaned as he started to undress himself so Yone could totally suck him. Yone was drooling over Thresh, his body was so perfect in every way. He could resist to lick his abs and place some kisses all along. Thresh was so hard it started to hurt so he grabbed Yone’s head and lead him to his dick. Yone softly licked the tip of Thresh’s dick and he swear he tasted the precum of his. Finally Thresh stared to moan and Yone made sure he will get all the pleasure he needed, so he licked all of his shaft before fully get all of him inside his mouth. Thresh pulled softly his hair and Yone could feel his abs tensing while he sucked. He wont lie, he loved the feeling of Thresh holding onto his head, the moans, his half-closed gaze looking at him, his dick throbbing and the taste of the precum he was releasing.

Thresh couldn’t take it anymore, he was starving to make Yone of his, so he released the chain holding onto Yone and took him to his bed. He undressed him making every caress soften more moans from Yone, how much they both desired each other.

Thresh placed Yone on all fours and began to stroke his dick with energic movements and to press kisses on Yone’s back. He took some oil and started rubbing Yone’s hole. His insides were burning up and tight as hell. The pleasure Yone was receiving made him want for more and more, he was gasping and sometimes a curse slipped his lips. Thresh could feel how Yone was staring to move his hips to join his strokes but he didn’t want to him to cum already, so he stopped. He wanted to enjoy this moment.

\- Thresh, ngh, don’t stop it…

\- Yone, my dear, how do you need to ask this things?

\- Fuck me Thresh, holy shit, fuck me already…

\- I cannot hear the specific wor-

\- PLEASE Thresh – he finally let out – fuck me, fuck me so hard I’m begging you.

To Thresh right now Yone seemed like an angel. Begging for him to pleasure him. His hands still tied up in his back, his dick rock hard leaking precum into his sheets… everything, he was finally his property. He pushed his dick onto his flesh and began to feel Yone’s insides tightening. Yone could not stop moaning, the feeling was amazing, they were fucking, Thresh was making him love. Thresh moved slowly at first not to hurt him, but the sensation was incredible he had to move a little bit faster. He kissed again Yone’s back and bited his neck he couldn’t help it. “Fuck Thresh” he could hear Yone had said. Thresh started playing with Yone’s nipples once again with one hand, and with the other touching his dick. The air was hot, the sounds of him thrusting Yone were pleasant and regular, their breaths were heavy and soft moans escaped both of their lips. Fuck fuck fuck, he really wanted to cum inside him. He began to move faster, he was reaching his climax.

\- Yone, I’m… about to cum… - he gasped.

Yone didn’t answered, he was feeling so good his mind went almost blank. Thresh limit reached it max and so he pulled him from his hair and came inside his lover, feeling his inside tighten around him so hard, and indescribable sensation. Thresh's cum was so hot Yone could feel it filling all of him. Thresh moved out of his body and turned him face up. He was on top of him. His face was all red of just reaching his climax, and Yone found it very cute actually. Thresh kissed one of his nipples and played with his tongue around it. His hand again rubbing his cock. He felt so good he wished they could stay like this forever. And then Thresh picked up the blindfold and placed it on his eyes.

\- I want you to feel every inch of this, Yone.

Then Yone felt Thresh breathe in his pubic hair and got ready for his lover to eat him. Thresh started on the base of his penis, licking and kissing every centimetre of it, playing with his balls with one hand and the other one holding his shaft. His sucking was amazing, it was driving Yone insane, he sometimes played with the tip with his thumb or licking it. He was so turned on and the fact of not being able to see his face was also so sexy. Yone moans started to become louder. The also felt the lack of air. He was about to cum so he started moving his hips to thrust his mouth. His dick was throbbing, he felt his back arching to reach the climax too, and when he did he didn’t pull out of Thresh’s mouth. He tasted Yone’s cum eagerly and he took down the blindfold to see a really flustered Yone.

\- I love you, Yone. I really want you to stay by my side forever. – Thresh said and kissed Yone once again.


End file.
